Baby's Got A Crazy Ghost
by Ghostface211
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho/Sailor Moon Crossover. Rei Hino is depressed one day watching the cherry blossoms when she meets a young boy...
1. Prologue

Spring doesn't just arrive in Juban, it explodes. It's not just the warm breezes rolling off the ocean,  
or the parks eruption into color, it's the attitude that makes the season. And spring was an attitude infection  
that had spread instantaneously across the city as well as it's schools. Cheer was not as forced on people  
as it might have been at that time, as the scenery of the cherry blossom trees in bloom was simply too breathtaking  
for one to feel any anger or depression for a long period of time.

But of course, there's always an exception.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" The young girl asked. Her hand scrunching up the hem of her  
red dress and a finger in her mouth as she looked up quizzically at her mother.

The young woman sighed and looked down on her daughter. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan.  
But your father won't be watching the blossoms with us today."

"But why, mommy?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her daughter's hair, "Because your daddy is a busy man, sweetie."

Rei pouted, "Not fair. I want daddy here."

Her mother smiled comfortingly down on her daughter, "I know, Rei-chan. I know. Tell you what,  
why don't you go see if your grandpa needs your help, ne?"

Rei nodded and ran through the shrine to find her grandfather.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
It can never be said the amazement a young child has looking at throngs of adults gathered in one place.  
Rei's eyes traversed through the crowd of people gathered to view the blossoms at the Hirikawa Shrine.  
_So many_, she thought. So many people around her of all ages, An elderly couple here, a  
younger one there, kids running around, some with their parents chasing after them.

It was enough to make her walk back to the shrine rather difficult.

The young girl sighed and leaned on a the trunk of a tree and kicked a dust cloud. She sniffled a  
little as she looked at the children playing with their parents. The smiles on their faces  
sending small jabs of pain through her heart, "Daddy..."

'Daddy' had been absent more and more lately, it seemed. When she did see him it was a quick  
hi and bye, off to his job with barely another word to her or her mother.

_"Don't you like mommy and me anymore daddy?""Of course I do"_, he always replied. And just like the rest he had turned and left home.

Rei frowned at the memory, "You're a liar daddy."

She sniffed again and rubbed her eyes, trying to push the painful memories away.  
She sat up to make her way back to the temple again when something caught her eye.

The crowd had parted enough for her to make out a young boy, who looked to be her age,  
run at top speed toward the temple. She saw him cut behind a corner and  
peek out before running again. It was then that the crowd once again obscured her vision and she lost him.

However, from the direction he ran off too where he was going was obvious.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"You can't be here!"

The boy turned to her and glared. "Who says?"

Rei glared right back "Say's my grandpa!"

The boy looked around. "Don't see him here".

Rei crossed her arms, "Well, you still can't be here!"

To her consternation the boy sat down and upturned his head.

"What about you?"

Caught off guard by the question Rei replied, "What about me?"

"Are you 'posed to be here?"

"Yes I am! I live here!"

"Ehhh..." The boy stood up and approached Rei, "Then where can we play?"

"Play?" She blinked. He wanted to play? She never had a lot of friends come  
by so the idea of playing once again caught her off guard.

The boy smiled as he stood up and grabbed her hands, "Sure! Let's play!"  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
This was easy. So many people around, and that made things so much easier.

She moved behind the crowd to the bushes and slowly tiptoed to one of the cherry trees.  
As she got close enough to make a dash she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Eep!"

"Tag! You're it", her playmate shouted as he dashed off.

"Ooohhh! Come back here!" Rei shouted as her new playmate laughed and weaved through the  
crowds of people. A smile was on her face as she chased the young boy.  
So caught up in the game the earlier feelings of hurt were all but forgotten.  
All that mattered now was finding that boy and make him 'it'.

She stopped for a moment as she lost him and concentrated. Concentrating always helped when  
she wanted to find something, as where it was always seemed to pop in her head.

_'There!'_

She raced to the rear of the temple, amazed at how far he was able to get through the crowd.

"You can't get away!"

She turned the corner to where he was at, and knew he was hidden around the stones that had  
been placed there. She was about to run to the center of them to get a view of what was  
behind them all when a voice behind her called.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei turned to find her mother and grandfather in tow with a young woman that  
she had never seen before, "Mommy? Grandpa?"

"Uh oh", she heard behind her. As she had guessed, he was hiding behind one of the stones.  
The girl, his sister she thought, rushed to him and picked him up.

"What did I say about you running off?!", she scolded, and he winced at her tone.

"Young man", he heard her grandfather say as he walked toward the girl and boy.  
"A temple is no place for games and shenanigans. You could have been hurt or lost, and  
you would have made your sister here sick with worry".

The young woman frowned at the eldest Hino, "He's my son."

The old man's eyes widened as he stammered. "I...I-I'm sorry. Please forgive my assumptions, but,  
well...damn, and she's so pretty too, nice legs- Ow!"

"Father, stop talking!" Mrs. Hino retracted her fist from her father's head, and the eldest Hino  
laughed sheepishly. Mrs. Hino bowed to the younger woman, "As my father said, Please forgive his assumptions."

The other girl sighed before shaking her head. She then bowed as well, her son still in her arms.  
"No, it's me who's sorry, as I let my son get away." She put her son to the ground and put her hand on his head.

"Now apologize too."

The boy turned to his mother, a confused look in his eyes, "Why?"

"Because you weren't supposed to run off and cause trouble."

The boy scrunched his nose up before lazily mimicking his mother and bowed.  
"Sorry".

Mrs. Hino smiled down at the young boy, "It's quite alright, young man.  
You kept my daughter company, that's apology enough."

With that the boy looked up to his mother with a face that screamed,  
'There. You see?'

His mother lightly whapped his head, "Don't be so cocky, kid."

She turned once again to the shrine keeper and woman beside her and bowed.  
"Thank you again for helping me with my son. We'll be on our way now".

With that she took her son's hand and began to walk off.

Rei moved forward, hands around her mouth, "Heyyyyy! Boy? What's your name?"

The boy stopped and turned around and looked at her. He then turned up to his mother who nodded toward the girl, indicating it was ok. He looked back at the girl and grinned.

"Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke."

**_OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO  
Ghostface211 presents. . . ._**

**_A Sailor Moon- Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover Thingamabob_**

**_Baby's Got A Crazy Ghost_**

**_OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO_**

**_End Prologue_**

**_Notes:_**

You can blame Wheeljack on bringing this idea to the front. It's a crossover I've had in my head for years and have just  
now decided to work on while I'm still motivated to write stuff. It's also co-written with him because  
I was being rather lazy about this prologue. As always, tell me what you think.

Finally, Disclaimers...

**_YuYu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, FUNimation, CoLours TV,& Viz Media LLC._**

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and distributed by Nakayoshi, Run Run, Kodansha, TV Asahi, & Toei Animation_**

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Till next time...


	2. Chapter 1: The End of the beginning

**_YuYu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump,  
Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, FUNimation, CoLours TV,& Viz Media LLC._**

**_Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and distributed by Nakayoshi,  
Run Run, Kodansha, TV Asahi, & Toei Animation_**

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you down and skewer your nuts.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies.  
And The Root Beer. The sweet, nectar-of-the-gods root beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
_Seven Years Ago..._

"So they've been studying all this time?"

Risa Hino nodded at Atsuko Urameshi, "Yes, I'm rather surprised at  
Rei's determination to make sure Yu-chan is dedicated to his  
studies. At this age I would think that they would be more  
dedicated to playing than studying."

Atsuko gave a small smile to the elder woman, "Well, if anyone can get my  
boy off his butt and study, it's your daughter."

**CRASH!**

"Oh dear, what was that?" Mrs. Hino asked.

**SMASH!**

Atsuko walked quickly toward the sounds, "Dunno, but let's find out shall we?"

The mothers found themselves in the living room area of the shrine, agape at the  
scene before them. Yusuke was running away from a pair of crows pecking at his  
head. Rei was hot on his heels, a ruler in her hands.

"Dangit Rei, call off your crows or I call the ASPCA!", Yusuke cried.

"I'll call them off when you start studying your math!", Rei responded.

"Never!"

"Then suffer!"

The mothers stared at this exchange for a while before Risa ran in to break up the  
chaos. Atsuko simply smiled, "Looks like my boy just himself a jailer for life."

**_OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO_  
****_Ghostface211 presents..._  
**

**_A Sailor Moon- Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover_**

**_Baby's Got A Crazy Ghost_**

**_What has happened?_**

**_Uh... nothing, really. This is the first chapter_**

**_Chapter 1: The End of the beginning_**

**_OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO_**

_Today..._

"Wake up."

"zzzz...mmmbergf...zzzz..."

"Come on, stupid. Wake up!"

"guglebergnf...zzzzz..."

"Hey, lazybones! Get up!"

Yusuke Urameshi yawned as his body slowly awoke to  
the sight of a young girl around his age shaking him awake.  
He yawned again as he rose, scratching his head, "Gah. What is it,  
Rei? It's too early to get up."

Rei Hino growled and pulled the covers off the young punk's  
bed, "Too early, my butt!! Get up, Yusuke!"

"Unless you're planning on joinin' me, go 'way". He turned his back to  
her on the bed trying to get comfortable again, sans blanket.

Rei blushed and kicked the punk in the butt, "**GET UP, YOU PERVERT!!**"

"**YEEAAOOO!!**" Yusuke jumped to a kneeling position holding his rear.  
"**_JEEZUSS_, Rei! What the hell?!"**

"What the hell? **_WHAT THE HELL?!_" Rei got into Yusuke's face,  
her teeth grinding together. "Auntie Atsuko told me you haven't gone  
to school for 5 days! Are you trying to flunk out?!"**

"**AWRIGHT ALREADY!!**" Yusuke shouted back at the girl,  
"I'm goin, I'm goin! Goddamn..." The punk mumbled to himself  
as he scratched his head and arose from his futon, "I can tell today's  
gonna be a fan-fuckin'-tastic day."

His head shot forward as she smacked his head. "And what do I keep  
telling you about your swearing!?"

Rei turned her back to Yusuke and the boy raised her skirt,  
"And what do I tell you 'bout wearing them fugly panties?"

**SLAP!**

"I honestly can't believe you sometimes, Yusuke! " She stomped out of his room.  
"It's times like this when I wish you would just drop dead!"  
With that she slammed the door behind her.

Yusuke huffed, rubbing his sore face. He let off a sigh of  
annoyance, "Yep, great fuckin' day."  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
In another part of Juban, another youth was preparing to greet the dawn in a very special way.

"Wake up, come on, wake up already!"

"Mmmm... five more minutes, mamma..."

By sleeping until noon, if possible.

Ikkuko Tuskino, the mother of the young girl sleeping the sleep of the dead, continued to shake  
her daughter to awareness," Usagi!! Usagi-chan!! You'll be late for school!!"

Her daughter, Usagi Tuskino, however, remained oblivious to her mother's cries to rouse  
her from her slumber. Unconsciously reaching under her pink bunny pajamas to scratch her  
stomach, the young blond continued to sleep the sleep of the dead.

Ikkuko sighed, knowing what she had to do. She leaned near her daughter's ear,  
"**USAGI-CHAN, GET YOUR BUTT UP AND READY FOR SCHOOL!!**"  
Shouted her mother.

"_WAAHH!!_", cried Usagi as she was rudely awakened by her mother. She fell out of her bed with a thud.

Her mother sighed and shook her head as her daughter groggily stood on her feet.  
"Honestly, Usagi. I don't understand why we have to go through this every morning. Now  
hurry up and get ready for school."

Usagi nodded as she made her way to the bathroom. Ikkuko sighed again as she left her  
daughter and went downstairs to finish breakfast.

Just the start of another day.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"Ahh, why did morning have to come," Usagi whined as she ran to school.  
Her face was flushed as she raced to actually be on time for once, "I dun  
wanna go to schooooool!"

"Hey, you freaky cat! Come back here!"

Usagi blinked as she almost passed a vacant lot. A black blurred suddenly  
zoomed passed the schoolgirl followed by a trio of grade school boys carrying  
sticks into the vacant lot. Usagi frowned as she followed the group, feeling  
a rare burst of courage.

The boys had surrounded the blur, revealing it's self to be a black cat with a  
band-aid on it's forehead. It was hunched up against the wall and surrounded  
by the boys. A boy wearing a blue baseball cap grinned darkly at the animal,  
"Now you're going to get it, fur ball!"

"Take that!", cried another boy

"Cry out more!", shouted the third. A dark grin on his face.

"What do think you're doing?" Usagi yelled out loud. "Stop hurting that poor  
kitty!"

"Oh yeah?" The blue capped boy challenged, unfazed by the older girl's  
command, "Why don't you make us?"

Usagi growled at the kids and marched forward, "All right I will!"  
She paused as she saw the children look behind her with expressions  
of pure unadulterated fear. Usagi slowly turned around to see who  
was putting the fear of god into the kids.

_S-s-s-speaking of bullies..._, she thought as she began to quiver. There the young blonde  
found herself very close to the Demon of Juban Junior High. The boy who had legions  
of gang members at his own personal beck and call. Yusuke Urameshi. He frowned  
at the group before him.

"Oh man, it's him!", the capped boy cried as he fell on his bottom and crawled  
away from the older boy, hyperventilating.

"Why's he here?!" another boy cried.

"Dunno! Don't care! I'm outta here!!" The third cried and ran out of the  
lot. The other two following suit quickly. Usagi remained, although she was  
tempted to join the boys in strategic retreat.

"Now was that so bad?"

Usagi blinked as she caught sight of a girl who looked to be her age with  
long raven black hair and an unfamiliar school uniform. She was smirking  
at the demon who had shoved his hands back into his pockets and glared  
at her.

_She's... so beautiful..._, she thought. And completely unfazed by Yusuke's  
glare. _Could... could she be the beautiful goddess who could turn  
away the demon? Could the rumors be true?_

"Che, whatever Rei," Yusuke muttered, "Now that I've done my  
good deed for the year, I'm goin' home."

Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him off, "No way, buddy. No one  
I know is gonna be a flunk out if I can help it."

"Hey, c'mon Rei, leggo!"

"Shaddup, you! You're late enough as it is!"

Usagi blinked as the pair disappeared from her sight. She let  
out a breath she was unaware that she had been holding and  
turned back to the cat. It was scratching at it's forehead,  
trying to remove the band-aid on it.

Usagi looked at the animal with pity, "Oh, poor black kitty-chan.  
Did those bullies do that to you?" She reached out to the cat,  
and it scratched her outstretched hand. Usagi jerked back in pain,  
but smiled and stretched out her other hand. "It's ok, kitty. I want to help you.  
I won't hurt you."

The cat looked at Usagi's outstretched hand warily, looking  
back to the smiling girl again. It walked toward the girl's  
hand slowly, cautiously. When it reached her hand, Usagi's  
smile grew and she carefully removed the band-aid from the animal's  
head. Usagi's eyes caught sight of the crescent moon mark on the  
cat's forehead, "Wooow, so pretty."

The animal licked her wounded hand, as if to apologize, and Usagi  
hummed as she took the black crescent marked cat in her arms.  
The cat leaned into her and purred. Usagi smiled as she held it..a her it seems,  
a little closer.

"There, there. Those bullies won't do anything bad to you again, I promise."

Then something else caught her attention; it was it's eyes. Eyes that  
were far too deep, far too intelligent-looking for a simple house cat.  
They seemed to gaze into her soul and communicate a message at the same  
time...

BING-BONG!

Usagi shook her head and put the animal down.  
"Oh no, I can't deal with this now! **_I'M  
LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!_", she cried  
before running off.**

The cat stared at the smoke cloud the young schoolgirl left  
in her wake. It blinked before following the girl's disappearing trail.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"So what did you get on that test Usagi-chan?"

Usagi dramatically sighed at her best friend, before showing her the score  
from their latest test scores.

She blinked before looking back at Usagi quizzically, "How do you get a G on a test?"

Usagi pouted, "That's not what is says, Naru-chan!"

Naru Osaka giggled, "Sorry, sorry. But man, your mom's gonna kill you."

"Tell me about it...". Her shoulders sank as stopped in front of Naru. "I tried so hard this time too..."  
She looked at her friend, giving her puppy dog eyes, "It's not my fault that the new Sailor V game came out, is it?"

Naru patted her friend on the shoulder, "No, Usagi-chan. You're just a victim of circumstance."

Usagi sighed, "I know... But mom's not gonna buy no matter how true it is."

"It's ok, Usagi-chan!" A boy with glasses suddenly appeared in front of the girls,  
"I can help you study and do better next time."

Usagi grinned warily at the boy, "That's ok, Umino-kun. I'm kinda allergic to studying anyway."

Umino was about to respond when the girls gasped, grabbed Umino and hid behind a bush.  
Umino was about to ask what was happening when Naru put a hand to his mouth  
and shook her head in the negative. They pushed some of the leaves out of the way and  
Umino gasped in terror as Yusuke Urameshi was about to walk out of the school gates.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod that was sooooooo close!_  
Usagi thought to herself as her heart continued to beat fast enough to pop  
out of her chest.

Naru was as panicked as her friend, hands trembling when her nose caught a whiff of a strange smell.  
She looked at Umino and caught sight of a dark stain on the front of his school uniform and  
was going down his legs. She pinched her nose and frowned at the boy.  
Her eyes signifying her disappointment at the nerd.

"Where do you think he's going?" Usagi asked in hushed panicked tones.

Naru shrugged, "I dunno, you wanna ask?" The girl replied.

Usagi looked at her best friend in horror, "N-n-n-n-no! Do you?"

Naru returned a shocked look at the blonde, "Are you _trying_ to kill me?  
I though I was your friend!"

"But you asked me first!"

"Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?!"

"Not when it's about Urameshi Yusuke!"

Umino was now crying in addition to peeing his pants, but was conveniently  
being ignored by the girls debating on who was going to approach the young punk.

"You know...," Usagi paused in consideration and slowly turning toward  
the young man with them, "We can send Umino."

Naru slowly turned to the boy, nodding in understanding, "Yes, we can send Umino.  
No one would miss him."

Umino had now craped his pants.

"Ok maybe not. Eww..." Usagi then scrunched up her nose and grabbed  
Naru's arm. "Let's go Naru-chan! It wont be so scary if we go together",  
she said as she pinched her nose.

"You'd pull that ninja stunt on _me_?!" a voice cried out and the girls  
recognized it as Takenaka-sensei.

The trio came out of the bushes to see Yusuke leaving the campus, and Takenaka  
yelling at Yusuke to be at school tomorrow. They all let off a sigh of relief as the  
demon left school. "Oh Thank God," they muttered in unison.

Usagi and Naru then pinched their noses closed and slowly edged away from Umino,  
"Ummm... you might want to change your pants, Umino-kun." Usagi suggested.

"And just what are you three doing out here?", a voice came from behind them.

The trio gulped and turned to find Iwamoto-sensei glaring down upon them.  
"Nothing, sensei!" they cried.

"Get yourselves back to class". His own face then scrunched up as he looked at Umino.  
"And what happened to you?"

"I... I had an... accident, sensei." Umino murmured.

Iwamoto narrowed his eyes. "Urameshi passed by here. Did he threaten you?"

Umino shook his head in the negative, "No sir...I really just had an accident."

Iwamoto stared at him for a moment longer, "Get changed and  
back in class. Lunchtime's over now," He then turned and walked off.

The girls went back inside and back to their classroom. Umino did make a detour to  
his gym locker for a fresh pair of underwear. However, the rest of the day was,  
needless to say, unpleasant for the young mind.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"Did you just get up mom?" Yusuke asked as he entered  
his home.

His mother, Atsuko, yawned and scratched the side of her  
breast, "Yeah." She frowned as she looked at her son,  
"Why aren't you in school?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Got pissed, so I ditched."

Atsuko let off a disappointed sigh, "If you're so determined to flunk,  
just tell me and I'll let you drop out."

"Really", he asked. Mood suddenly lifting, he went on. "Then let's go  
take a trip back right now. We'll haul old man Takenaka and we'll-"

"Of course, that means you get a job, Yusuke."

Yusuke frowned and turned to his mother, "Well, now I got a rude wake up call,  
a fuckin' lecture, and a threat of employment. The circle of life is now complete."

Atsuko nodded and lazily looked at him., "I'm not joking Yusuke. I could care less  
if you want to drop out, but if you do you'll be working."

Yusuke frowned deeper as he headed for the door, "Goin out ma."

"Bring some coffee before you get back", was the reply.

"Yes ma'mn," Yusuke replied sarcastically. He walked down the street, fuming at every step.  
"What a lousy fuckin' day that sucked giant donkey balls! God, why do I  
always have to be right about these kind of things? All I need now is to get run  
over or something." He continued to walk and was getting even more irritated at some of the  
glances he was getting. More frustrating was the fear and quick look-always from  
people he turned to look at.

_Goddamn_, he thought, _My rep's so shitty 'round here I can't go anywhere. What else can happen?_

"Urameshi."

A vein popped on Yusuke's head as he identified the voice, "Kuwabara. The fucktard to dumb to quit."

"Shut up Urameshi! Today's the day you finally meet your maker, you got me?!"

Yusuke gave his rival a dark, malicious grin, that caused Kuwabara to pause.  
"Y'know, I had been feeling pretty crappy today but it looks like my day is just about  
to get better." The sound of knuckles cracking filled Kuwabara's ears.

Kuwabara growled and cracked his own knuckles, "Better for me you mean,  
Urameshi! You'll be lickin' the bottom of my shoes today, jerk!"

"Issatafact now? I got five friends who beg to differ, assclown."

"You have friends now?", Kuwabara asked incredulously. He then turned to  
look around. "I don't see anyone..."

**BAM!**

Kuwabara found himself flying face first into the concrete. Yusuke bent down and showed  
his fist to the red-haired punk, "These five friends, you dumbass. And they  
brought their friends too." That said, Yusuke proceeded to beat Kuwabara  
into a mess of swollen flesh. The red headed punk tried to mount a good enough offense against  
his rival, but Yusuke was to pissed off to even allow that. When he finished he huffed  
and turned away from the boy, "Yep, just what the doc ordered. Thanks Kuwabara."

"No...prob...lem...: "  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
Yukimura Anzu was not one who would stand out to an average person. Her brunette hair that was cropped into a bob was not one that would stand out in a crowd. Nor did her brown eyes invoke any sort of heart stopping response to any boy that may have sought her attention. She was about average height, average weight, nothing special. A new girl at TA Private Academy, she was not expecting to find anything special at the prestigious school. Then she saw a sight that would forever change her views forever. Anzu was blown away at the vision of elegance that walked in front of her.  
Long raven hair that flowed like silk. Her uniform that somehow only accentuated her beauty.  
Her long, smooth, toned legs and perfectly lined up socks completed the package of  
pure radiance in the girls eyes, "Who... is she?"

A hand landed on Anzu's shoulder, and she turned to find a slender girl, with short brown  
wavy hair that flowed down to her shoulder, brown eyes, a fair complexion, and glasses  
named Fujishima Anko. She frowned at Anzu, "Do you not know of Hino Rei-sama?"

Anzu blinked "Rei...sama?"

A girl beside her, named Hibiki Sora nodded at the bespectacled girl before gazing at  
Rei with open admiration in her blue eyes, Her long blond hair tied into a french braid,  
"She is just _sooooo_ cool! So athletic, so beautiful, and she can keep the demon in check!  
Rei-sama is just the best!!"

Anzu blinked again, "Demon? Who are you talking about?"

A third girl, an average looking girl with short cropped raven  
hair named Hayase Chiharu approached the new girl, "The  
horrible Demon of Juban, Urameshi Yusuke. A horrible,  
vulgar, foul-mouthed punk who is the scourge  
of the entire city!" Chiharu shuttered, "I don't even  
know where she gets the guts to talk to him."

"Because he's not that scary."

The girls turned around to find Rei standing behind them. The girls  
grew a faint blush as their idol was standing mere inches away  
from them. Sora recovered first and smiled up at Rei, "You don't  
have to be so modest Rei-sama."

Rei frowned, "What's there to be modest about? Yusuke's not that big of a deal anyway."

"No big deal!?" Sora cried, "But Rei-sama, didn't you know? He commands  
an entire legion of thugs! That's how he rules the city!"

Rei's eye twitched at the honorific, "Yusuke ruling the city? Now that's just ridiculous.  
If he did he wouldn't know what to do with it. And Yusuke's never been one to lead others."

"I don't know about that, Rei-sama", Anko, replied. Pushing her eyeglasses up, she went on.  
"There's word that the surrounding prefectures are afraid of him, and that other schools  
have been talking about him. That's far too much for one boy, Rei-sama."

Rei's eyebrow twitched again, "And I'm telling you, it's bunk. If they fear him, it's because  
of things like what you're saying. They believe the bunk because they're stupid enough to."

"I suppose so Rei-sama, but even so, it's good that you can control him."  
Her eyes twitched at saying that, and luckily for her Rei did not notice.

"Believe me, _NO ONE_ controls Yusuke Urameshi. Least of all me,"  
She turned into her classroom before frowning at Anko, "And don't call me Rei-sama."

Anko's eyes widened at that. "But, but...".

Chiharu, spoke up. "But you're the school idol Rei-sama! It would be unacceptable to say otherwise!"

Around her the others agreed and Rei sighed, "I'm just Rei Hino. No one special."

With that Rei walked into the classroom, leaving her fan club behind.  
Watching her go, Sora couldn't help but gush, "Great looks, controlling, and  
_sooooo_ modest! Rei-sama is the best!"

In the classroom, Rei let off a sigh in annoyance and shook her head. "Some people..."  
She took her seat and looked out the window as she waited for the history teacher  
to arrive and start the final class of the day, idly wondering if Yusuke had managed  
to stay in class for once.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"Kunio team, win!"

Yusuke grinned as his latest victory in Ultimate dodge ball, his  
earlier irritations forgotten. At least in the arcade, no one could bother him.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
Usagi sighed as she walked down the street. Her test  
clutched tightly in her hand, "Ahh... I really don't wanna go home right now...  
especially with this test." She sighed again, knowing what would be waiting  
for her at home would be a bratty brother ready to rub her failing grade in her face,  
and her mama would be quick to let out her aggressions.

"Maybe a quick trip to the arcade will make dealing with mama easier," She perked up at that,  
remembering how she had seen the advertisements for a new Sailor V game yesterday, and  
her pace quicken a bit as she was anxious to delay her execution. She hummed a bit more  
as made it to one of the main intersections and turned a corner. Scant seconds after she  
turned the corner she rushed back around, her schoolbag clutched tightly to her.

_Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoooooo!! Why do I keep running  
into him today_, Usagi thought to herself as the young blonde found herself very  
close to the Demon of Juban Junior High for the third time today.  
She trembled a little as he approached a small child, a ball in his hand.

_Oh no! That poor boy! I have to do something!_ She again rushed around the corner to once again  
nearly dive back around._What am I thinking?! Somebody has to do something, just not m-m-m-me!_.  
Her arms loosened and the cat which she had forgotten about leapt from the fence it was standing on watching  
the proceedings, onto the sidewalk. The cat sounded like it grumbled for a bit but  
Usagi took no notice as she peeked around the corner again.

"I-I-I can't just leave him with that child. But if I go, something may happen to him."  
Something may happen if you don't go, her conscience reminded her. Caught with indecision  
she settled on peeking around the corner, thinking that if anything she could provide  
a distraction for the child to run before she hit her own afterburners.

Now only if she could something about her knocking knees...

As she struggled to find the courage to save the young boy from the minor demon form hell,  
she was greeted to a sight she never thought she would live to see.

"BLECH!"

Yusuke Urameshi...

The terror of Juban...

The demonic gang leader from hell...

Was making silly faces at the young child.

And the child was laughing.

She stared with unabashed astonishment, her mouth hanging open. The horrible,  
gang leading, terrorize hoodlum son of Satan was making the child laugh.  
Was it some sort of trick? She blinked as she continued her stare as these events unfolded.  
Though there was a bit of concern making itself known.

Would she live if she gossiped about this with Naru?

She then watched as the demon gave the ball back to the boy and tell him not to play around the traffic.  
Now he was promoting traffic safety to the child? Usagi found herself wondering if the cat she had  
rescued hadn't transported her to an alternate dimension somehow. She leaned back against the wall,  
staring at the floor.

Unbelievable.

With the show now over she was just about to turn the corner and try to make herself as small as  
possible to get by him unnoticed when she heard him shout. Quickly peering around to her horror  
she saw that the child had wandered into the street. She tried to open her mouth to shout a warning  
but found that she couldn't as her gaze went down the street as she heard the wail of car engine.

And then... she was floored by a sight that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

Yusuke Urameshi... had thrown himself into traffic and pushed the young child out of the way of the vehicle.

Yusuke's body made a sickening thud as it collided with the car and landed back upon the pavement.  
Usagi felt herself frozen in place as a pool of blood oozed out of Urameshi's head.  
What happened next was a blur. Seemingly the people around her -'there were people?' -  
had noticed or heard and began to rush past her to the fallen boy.

The car that had hit him had come to a stop, but she just continued to stare in shock,  
unable to believe the scene in front of her.

"**SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!**"

She gasped as the call shot through her head, bringing her back to the present.  
There were so many people around where he had fallen now, but she couldn't  
bring herself to follow them as she felt wetness around her eyes.  
_There's no way he could have survived it.He's...he's dead._

She felt a nuzzle at her leg as she then saw the cat she had saved this very morning and gave her  
the first encounter with Urameshi today. She collapsed to the ground, her throat suddenly feeling dry.  
Tears were flowing freely now, and she looked down upon the black cat she saved.  
"H...H... how could this be?"

_Was I wrong about him? Were ... were we all wrong about him?_

The Demon of Juban was untouchable, unapproachable, even the teachers were afraid of him.

However...

Wasn't there someone? In the back of her mind a figure did appear.

Yes, yes there was.

There had been one person to stand up to him. She didn't live nearby, but she had  
seen for herself first hand, the beautiful goddess who could turn away the Demon.

But if she was wrong about Yusuke, we they wrong about that too?

Would that person soon suffer?

She picked the cat up again and held her close to her chest as the tears wouldn't stop.  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
"Is something wrong Rei-sama?"

Rei frowned deeply at the honorific being used again. "No. Nothing's wrong, Anko-san. Why do you ask?"

Anko looked at Rei in worry, "Well, Rei-sama...you're crying."

Rei blinked before checking her face, surprised to find it damp. She blinked in confusion before frowning. "It's nothing, drop it", she answered as she continued forward, staring ahead.

Anko nodded as Rei continued to walk forward, "If you say so, Rei-sama."  
**_OoOoOOoOoO_**  
End Chapter One


	3. Chapter 2: Requiem for a delinquent

_**YuYu Hakusho was created by Yoshihiro Togashi and distributed by Weekly Shonen Jump,  
Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV, FUNimation, CoLours TV,& Viz Media LLC. **_

_**Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and distributed by Nakayoshi,  
Run Run, Kodansha, TV Asahi, & Toei Animation**_

No permission has been obtained from any of the copyright holders for the use of the  
characters and situations from this series. This work of fiction is not for profit and not  
intended to infringe on copyrighted intellectual property in any significant or harmful  
way.

Should they, or any of their affiliates, request it, this not-for-profit story will  
be taken off line as quickly as possible.

Any original characters, however, are owned by me. If you steal them, I shall hunt you  
down and skewer your nuts. You want to use them? Just ask me first as I'll probably say  
yes.

Feedback is encouraged. That's why I write. Also for the cookies.  
And the Root Beer. The sweet, sweet nectar-of-the-gods Root Beer.

Flames are pointless, as the author is a flaming retard.

...hold up, that's not what I meant. Uh, let's just start the story.

* * *

Six Years Ago.....

It was snowing lightly that day, as a bitter cold wind blew outside the shrine.

Yusuke looked up to his mother a small frown on his face, "You seen Rei, ma?"

"Shh", his mother replied. "Rei's inside, Yusuke, but today's not a good day to be  
fooling around. Do you understand?"

The child blinked at his mother in confusion, "Why not?"

"Because... because Rei's mother passed away."

Yusuke's lips parted, surprised. "That's why I haven't been able to see her."

Atsuko nodded and crouched down to look her son in the eyes, "So I need you to be on  
your absolute best behavior today, ok? No screwing around, no pranks, no nothing.  
Now's not the time."

Yusuke looked downward, as though the thought of such things pained him.

But for Rei...

"Ok."

Atsuko smiled, "That's my little man. Now come on, let's pay our respects to Hino-san, ok?"

Yusuke nodded in affirmation as he mother took his hand and led him inside.  
The pair made their way into the shrine, Atsuko politely greeting people and  
Yusuke standing silent. They made their way to the alter where Mrs. Hino's  
picture stood. Atsuko then closed her hands in prayer, offering up a silent  
prayer to the elder woman who had approached her many years ago.

Yusuke mimicked his mother and prayed also. The only difference between  
the two was that Yusuke kept glancing over to Rei. Rei was not paying  
attention to anything, lost in her own world as tears continued to fall from her eyes.  
Yusuke looked back and forth between his mother and Rei before nodding to  
himself and walking over to the young girl.

Coming up behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey."

Rei didn't move an inch, not hearing him even though he had been touching her.

For a moment Yusuke considered jerking her to get her attention, but with all  
the people around and with what his mother said earlier thought better  
about it for once, "Rei...?", he ventured again.

The young girl finally stirred, turning towards Yusuke. Her eyes were red and  
puffy as she wiped away her tears as best she could, "Oh... h..hi Yusuke."

"Hey", was all Yusuke could say. Rei turned away from him again to look forward.  
He continued to look at her, a pang in his chest at seeing how different she was now  
from the fiery but fun girl he was used to seeing.

"Uh... I'm sorry 'bout your mom, Rei." He murmured. He looked at her again, "Are you OK?"

Rei only answered with the shake of her head and a sob as she continued to look forward.

Yusuke scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Ok... ummm... how  
'bout your dad? Is he OK?"

*That* got a response. "I don't know! He's not here!", she hissed.

Yusuke blinked before putting another hand on her shoulder,  
"Well, that's OK... my dad's not here either."

Rei's eyes widened at that before turning somber once more. "Sorry."

Yusuke shrugged, "'S Ok. I'm used to it."

Rei nodded at that not sure what to say.

Yusuke continued to watch her in silence for a few minutes, unsure now of what to  
do or say, long having run out of ideas.

Rei herself was a mess. She knew Yusuke was still there and trying to help but all she  
could concentrate on was that she was never going to see her mommy again. She was  
alone now.

Alone.

Tears started to fall once more as the emptiness hit her anew. As she was going to  
stifle a sob she gasped in surprise as she felt a hand take hers.

Yusuke smiled at her, "At least... you got me, right?"

Rei stared at him, her tear strained face surprised at his response. For the first time in  
awhile she smiled and nodded.

Grandfather Hino continued to watch the group of people before him. His concern for Rei  
lifted as he watched Yusuke stand by her, holding her hand. The fact that Rei had smiled,  
even for a little bit, relieved him a bit, knowing now that she would be ok.

* * *

Ghostface211 presents. . . .

A Sailor Moon- Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover

Baby's Got A Crazy Ghost

What has happened?

An ordinary day like any other until a young  
girl, Usagi Tsukino, found and rescued a cat  
with a strange crescent moon mark on the animal's  
forehead. She then witnessed something no one,  
not even those in charge of Heaven and Hell could  
have ever expected.

Yusuke Urameshi dying to save a child.

Chapter 2: Requiem for a delinquent

* * *

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly. He felt disorientated and the  
slightest movements just made it worse. "What the hell's goin on?"  
The first thing he noticed was that he was floating in the air, and  
he jerked in response, "How the bloody fuck am I floating?

"Oh my god! What happened here?"

"Some kid got run over by a car!"

"My... my god I... I never even saw him!"

"**SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!**"

"That poor boy..."

Yusuke frowned, "Hey, I'm right here y'know. I'm fine."  
He then looked to the ground to find..."What the hell?!?  
Is that me on the ground?!?"

"Clear the way! Give us room please!"

Yusuke turned to find a pair of paramedics rushing up to  
his 'body' and the young crying child he had saved, "The kid's  
fine. Just some scratches" ,Paramedic A said, "How's the older kid?"

Paramedic B turned to A and shook his head in the negative.  
A sighed, "Well, let's take the little kid in, just to be safe."

Yusuke frowned, "I'm right here guy. I'm fine."

The nameless paramedics apparently didn't hear him,  
as they picked up the lifeless body on a gurney and  
carried it off to the ambulance. Watching this, something  
in Yusuke snapped.

"**LISTEN TA ME, YA FUCKTARD!!**" Yusuke shouted as he  
fired a powerful right hand at Paramedic A. Normally,  
such an attack would knock a person out for three days.

So one could understand Yusuke's surprise as  
his fist went through A's head, and the resulting  
momentum of the attack sent Yusuke to floating  
upside-down, blinking in confusion as the ambulance  
drove away.

Man, he thought as he watched the ambulance take off  
with his body, This is freakin' nuts! What happened to me?

He frowned as he remembered his day to this point. Being  
woke up by Rei and forced to go to school. Getting harassed  
by that asshat Iwamoto and cutting class after getting away  
from old man Takenaka. Getting chewed out by ma and  
kicking Kuwabara's ass. And then...

Then he met that kid and...

"Oh... right... I got run over by that car." Yusuke stated in a subdued  
tone as realization began to seep in. He looked down upon the scene of  
his death and frowned, "Then... I died. So... so... what am I? A ghost?"

"Bingo! You figured it out a lot sooner that I would have thought!"

Yusuke frowned as a girl wearing a kimono right beside him, also  
floating in the air appeared. Her long blue hair was tied into a ponytail,  
and she was sitting on an oar. She smiled sunnily down upon Yusuke,  
"Y'now most people don't get the idea after accidents like this."

Yusuke frowned at the girl, "Who... or what in the blue hell... are you?"

If anything, the girl's smile grew even brighter, "Name's Botan. Sweet  
and sassy guide to the River Styx. Girl of a million names, but they all  
mean death so it's kinda pointless. Nice ta meet'cha!"

Yusuke starred at Botan as if she was the oddest thing he had ever seen in his  
life, "Oy, fruit bat... whadda mean 'nice ta meet'cha'?"

Botan frowned, "What's with that look?"

Yusuke frowned and crossed his arms, "Oh gee, I dunno... maybe it's cause I'm dead  
and the grim reaper's more perky than tits on a cheerleader? I mean, death  
goin' 'bingo'? Gimmie my break."

"Heh, well you're just as the grade book said you'd be," Botan cheerfully replied.  
She then pulled out said grade book from her kimono and began flipping through  
the book, finding Yusuke's information.

"Now let's seee..... Yusuke Urameshi, fourteen years old. Mostly lewd, crude, and violent,  
has little to no patience, highly reckless, loves the five finger discount, and a stupid  
brain."

A vein popped on Yusuke's forehead.

"Loves to fight, extorts money, smokes, drinks, gambles, swears like a sailor, and  
has a V.I.P. seat in the principal's office... my goodness, how did you manage to get that  
boot so far up that poor boy's..."

"**CAN WE FUCKIN' MOVE ON HERE?!?**" Yusuke shouted at the grim reaper, knocking  
the girl off balance. Yusuke growled in annoyance as the girl laughed nervously.  
Turning his back to Botan, the punk slowly regained his composure, "Yo, fruit bat-"

"It's Botan." Botan interrupted.

"Whatever," Yusuke waved her off. "....what happened to the kid I saved? He ok?"

Botan blinked before smiling, "He's fine. Just got some scratches on him."

"'S that so?" Yusuke scratched his chin as a soft smile came across his face.  
He turned to Botan, "Then I'm fine too. Got no regrets. I'm ready to go to  
heaven or hell or whatever it is I'm supposed ta be goin'."

Botan giggled and Yusuke frowned. "The hell's so funny?"

"What's funny is here you are all ready to cross over and I'm here to  
see if you want to come back to life."

Yusuke blinked in confusion, "Wait... why am I allowed to come back to life?"

"Well... it's like this. Your death was so unexpected that there's no room for  
you in either heaven or hell. I mean not even Buddha could have foreseen that  
YOU would risk your life to save a child."

"No place for me? So... I wasn't supposed to die saving that kid?"

Botan frowned as she thumbed through her grade book, "Wellllll... I wasn't going to tell  
you this since it would only piss you off..."

The punk grimaced, "Buuut?"

"But the kid was supposed to get run over and survive without a scratch!"

"....**WHAT?!?**"

Botan nodded, "The ball was supposed to act as a cushion. So... in a nutshell,  
your death was totally pointless!"

Yusuke grimaced as Botan continued, "Yeah instead of no one getting hurt, the kid gets a few  
scratches and you die! Good job, stupid!"

The punk recovered quickly and rounded on prepared to put the reaper flat on her bottom,  
when she giggled and put her hands up in a warding gesture. "Calm down, calm down! If  
you agree to take this test, your death won't be permanent."

Yusuke looked at Botan dubiously and she shrugged, "Hey, I'm just as new to this as you are.  
It only happens once a century or so. I mean, you won't rest in peace in your current state.  
And really, what do you have to lose by taking it?"

Yusuke turned away from Botan, and was silent for a good deal of time before he shrugged and  
put his hands behind his head, "Nah, I'll pass."

Botan blinked, "Hah?"

He shrugged, "Don't see nothin' wrong with being a ghost. 'S not like I'd do anything worthwhile if  
I came back anyway," He turned around to face Botan and smirked at the reaper, "No one'd miss  
me. They'd only curse god if I came back. Fuck, my ma's twenty-nine. With me gone, she **MIGHT**  
actually find a decent guy."

Botan sighed and shook her head, "Just fourteen... and you're so fatalistic. Well, It's not like you have to decide  
right away."

Yusuke frowned, "But I just said no."

Botan shrugged as her oar began to float upward, "Why don't you think about it while you attend your own wake.  
You can give me your answer afterwards."

Yusuke's frown deepened as Botan floated back to the heavens, "**DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!? I  
SAID NO THANKS YA DITZ!!**" He shouted at her disappearing form. When it was obvious  
she wasn't coming back, he snorted and floated away.

"Even when I'm dead, no one listens ta me," He grumbled.

* * *

Some days it just isn't worth getting out of bed.

"Stupid Yusuke...," Rei grumbled as she walked up to Yusuke's home. Once again,  
the childhood friend that she had seemed to be burdened with making sure that he got  
to school whenever she could. _I even waited an hour for him to get up by himself_, she  
thought in disgust. And after the wake up call she had to give him yesterday... she let  
off a low growl at his quick hands. _Stupid pervert._

"Stupid boy... stupid school," she grumbled as she continued onward. It didn't help matters  
that her little 'fan club' was beginning to once again get out of control. She couldn't tell what  
was worse, being feared and ostracized for her own abilities or worshiped and revered for her  
aloof detachment to the other girls. Add onto a new girl who looked like she was about  
to become yet 'another' fanatic...

Rei's eyes lowered and closed as she tried to shake off the oncoming headache. _Why do I even bother  
getting out of bed?_

Such thoughts were squelched as she finally arrived at the Urameshi residence. She knocked on the door.  
No answer. She frowned as she rummaged for the keys Auntie Atsuko had given her. Gonna be another  
day like yesterday, she thought. Opening the door, she was rather surprised to find a feeling of dread  
creeping up her spine.

The scene before her didn't help her emotional stat any better. It was quiet. So quiet it was defining to the young miko.  
While Auntie Atsuko wasn't exactly a morning person, there would still be some form of life going on in the house even  
at this point in the day. The T.V. being on, a light peeking through the living area, something. But no light coming  
into the small housing area save what was getting in through the windows and behind her.

"Hello? Anyone up?," She asked as she entered the home. She was answered by sounds of sobbing coming from the  
living room that doubled as a bedroom in the small living area. She opened the door to find Atsuko sitting with  
her knees hugged to her face. She was rocking herself slightly as Rei approached her. "Auntie Atsuko, what's  
wrong? What happened?"

Atsuko turned to look at the girl, and Rei was taken aback by the look in the older woman's eyes. They were wide, yet  
empty. No spark of life to be found in the single mother's glaze. Rei had never seen the woman like that and quite  
honestly... it scared her. Her stomach was doing flip-flops and her heart was threatening to pound out of her chest.  
Something big had happened.

Something big... and bad.

"Auntie," Rei began and wishing that she could keep the worry out of her voice. "C'mon Auntie, answer me!"

"Yusuke..." she let off mournfully, worrying the young miko even more.

"What about him, Auntie," she asked as she put her hands on the older woman's shoulders trying to garner  
her attention. "What did he do now?"

The older woman continued sobbing, ignoring Rei's question, "Why... why'd you have... to go and die like that?"

Rei's eyes widened as she replayed Atsuko's reply in her head. Swallowing, she ventured, "What.... what did you say?"  
Atsuko didn't answer as she wailed and broke down into incoherent sobs. Rei stood up, dazed as she processed the  
information given her.

No... Yusuke can't... he can't be dead..., she thought as she slowly backed out of the house.

-Go th' hell 'way Rei, I don't wanna go to school...-

She neared the door, "You're kidding..."

-It's times like this when I wish you would just drop dead!-

"But..."

- I wish you would just drop dead!-

"But I...."

-Drop dead!-

"I didn't mean..."

-Drop Dead!-

Rei was once again unaware of the tears that streamed down her face as she fell to her knees in shock.

This.... this wasn't real.

There was no way it could be.

But if it was, what could she do?

"Yusuke...."

* * *

It was raining that day, a steady pour that soaked the ground as if the heavens  
themselves were weeping for yet another lost soul being put to eternal rest.

Well... actually, no it wasn't. It was quite a sunny day for a funeral. Bright blue sky, a cool 50  
degrees farinhight, and nary a cloud in the sky. Like the heavens themselves where blessing this  
day that would be the final time Yusuke Urameshi would be atop this earthly surface  
ever again.

_Figures_, frowned the dearly departed sprit who was floating towards the  
Hikawa Shrine to attend his own wake. Yusuke grumbled as he remembered  
the ditzy 'grim reaper's' offer the previous day, and even though he was here  
he doubted that attending his own funeral would change his mind  
about returning to life. Hell, he still couldn't figure out why he had even come.  
Was it to say goodbye? To tell Botan that he was right? Or was it just to  
kill time before he crossed over?

_Either way_, Yusuke thought, _This is gonna suck._

He paused as he found himself looking at the familiar Tori of the Hikawa  
Shrine, his thought trailing at the last time he had come here for a funeral.  
When Rei's mom had died. He frowned as the memories of that day  
replayed in his head, and of a question he had asked Rei on that cold day.

-At least... you got me, right?-

But she didn't anymore, did she?

Yusuke shoved his hands in his pockets angrily, "Che, thought yer life was supposed  
to go into reruns after ya croke." He mumbled. He then began to float up towards the  
shrine, "Might as well get this over with."

The funeral itself was rather nice, Yusuke thought. At least the parts  
that he was paying attention to. Quite frankly, he was more distracted at  
some of the various 'grievers' that had gathered at the funeral. If they  
weren't glancing at their watches, they were making idle small talk  
or grinning at one another at the thought that he was gone from  
Juuban-cho forever.

The wake was proving to be even worse. Hell, it was two steps away from being  
a full blown party as far as the punk was concerned. He was currently  
outside, watching several students leave the grounds. Many of whom  
who could barely contain their giddiness at the punk's passing.

"Thank god, that bastard's gone!"

"Heck yea, the demon's dead!"

"No more name dropping fees!"

_God, I hate people_, Yusuke thought irritably. His hands clinched into fists  
at some of the student's comments, "Fuckin' asshats. Why do I always haveta be  
right about this kind of shit?!?"

He snorted to himself. Not like these assclowns matter anyways, he thought, floating around  
a bit. Where's Rei at anyways?

He floated back to the (need to know what this area is called!!) and found his mother staring blankly  
at the wall, holding a picture of him grimacing at the camera, and Rei being comforted  
by two girls that looked slightly familiar to him. He blinked as a conversation  
he had with Rei a few day ago came to his mind.

_Oh, so those're Rei's fan girls?_ He shrugged as he came closer to the girls.

"Rei-sama," Chiharu started and Yusuke gagged at the honorific.  
Unaware, Chiharu brightly smiled. "Rei-sama is finally free!"

Sora nodded, her grin splitting nearly ear to ear. She was facing away from her idol, fortunately.  
"I never thought I'd live to see this day! Rei-sama will never be sullied by that... demon ever, ever,  
ever again!!"

"I'm just amazed that she's acting like this. You'd think that she actually  
cared about that waste of space", said Anko. "It only shows that he did have some  
power over her. Now that she can let it go and forget about him."

Yusuke gave Anko a deadpan look. _Well, fuck you too bitch._

Anzu turned to Anko, surprise etched unto her face, "Excuse me, but the guy just died.  
Can't you all show a little respect?"

Anko glared back at her. "You don't know. You don't what that creep has done to her.  
This is a joyous time. He's not deserving of respect from anyone."

Sora simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "What does she know, she's new. She hasn't  
been exposed to the horrors of Urameshi. You don't know how lucky you are"

Anzu blinked, "Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that he's dead and you're celebrating  
like he was the anti-Christ."

Yusuke snorted and glanced at Anzu, _Huh, at least one of these girls ain't a total stupid bitch._

Chiharu turned to Anzu, her smile was becoming radiant, and her eyes shining in a almost  
worship-like way, "Ah, the naiveté of youth. Of course he was the anti-Christ! And Rei-sama,  
goddess that she truly is, was the only thing that could deal with him. Now with him gone,  
her radiance will began to truly show!."

Yusuke turned and looked warily at Chiharu, _Oooookay, that bitch is crazy._

Anzu turned to glance at Rei and frowned, "It doesn't look like she's radiant to me.  
She looks like she's grieving."

Anko shrugged nonchalantly, "It'll pass. And then she will rightfully forget about him."

Chiharu nodded in agreement, "She's probably more relived to be free of her duty than grieving."

Sora gave a knowing grin, "That has to be it. All those years of pent up frustration and hate are  
finally being let out."

Anzu rolled her eyes at that, "Whatever you say. "I'm going to go talk to her. She's been  
sitting there since the service ended." With that, Anzu walked away from the girls to Rei.  
Noticing her hunched over, head on her knees, cradling her arms in her legs.  
She frowned as she heard the young miko sobbing softly, "Um.... Rei-sama?"

Yusuke floated behind her, eyeing his childhood friend as she stared at the  
wall with worry. Floating in front of her, he was taken aback at how lifeless her  
eyes were.

_I'm in the same spot_, Rei thought, her mind bringing back memories she no longer wanted to see.  
Her mind drifted back once more to her mother's funeral. Her giving her mother a final farewell.  
To her father and how he didn't even have the decency to come to his own wife's wake.  
And... to Yusuke. Stupid.... sweet Yusuke.

Their morning scuffle came to rushing back to her.

_I...I...can't believe he's gone._

-It's times like this I wish you would drop dead!-

The tears began falling in earnest now, as Rei once again realized her angry words earlier.

"I... I'm sorry... Yusu...ke," she managed to get off in a choked whisper before sobbing deeply.  
She cradled her face in her hands, "I... I didn't mean..."

Yusuke's face softened as he looked down upon his childhood friend,  
"Stupid... like you could kill me with some stupid words."

Watching her as she was Yusuke couldn't help but think of a time long ago when Rei  
had been like this. That time, however, he had been able to give a little bit of comfort.

Now...

"C'mon man! Stop and think about what you're doin'!"

"**NO WAY! LEMMIE THROUGH! LEGGO A ME!!**"

Yusuke blinked, "What the hell?" He scanned the crowd to find Kuwabara being held back  
unsuccessfully by his friends. He was bandaged up from his final scuffle with Urameshi  
and was breathing heavily.

"**DAMN YOU URAMESHI!! YOU THINK DYIN' MAKES US COOL?!? I'M THE MAN  
WHO WAS GONNA PUT YA DOWN FER GOOD! GET YER BUTT UP!**"

"Dang it Kuwabara, we're at a wake!", Himura Okubo, a slightly pudgy friend of  
Kuwabara, cried out as he tried to keep the young fighter at bay and under control.

"As if he could hear ya' ya' idiot!!" Yoshi Sakamoto, a boy with sandy brown hair and  
another of Kuwabara's friends

"**NO EXCUSES!! GET OUTTA DAT COFFIN! GET OUT AN' FIGHT ME, YA BASTARD!**"

Weather it was out of embarrassment for Kuwabara's irrational outbursts  
or Kuwabara was to distracted to put more effort into staying around to  
see if Yusuke's corpse would respond to his challenge, Okubo and  
Sakamoto where able to finally get their leader out of the shrine  
and back towards his home, muttering quick apologies all the while.

Yusuke stared at the spectacle before chuckling to himself, "Man, someone's got a few  
screws loose."

"What was that?"

Yusuke glowered and turned behind him to find two of his least favorite people in his life. 

_Iwamoto and Akashi... those asshats._

Akashi, a smarmy-looking man with buckteeth, simply snorted as he glanced at the departing  
forms of the boys. "A street gang that used to hang out with Urameshi. Nothing but hoodlums."

Iwamoto gave a disgusted look, "In other words.... scum."

Akashi nodded, "Pure scum indeed, Iwamoto-san."

"Well, at least in Urameshi's case, he died doing a good deed." Iwamoto smirked at Akashi,  
"Should improve our school's standing reputation. A double win for all."

Yusuke snorted, "Like I died to score brownie points with you, asshole."

Akashi nodded in agreement, "Although if you ask me, he probably chased that kid out into the street.

His fellow teacher chucked at that, "Wouldn't surprise me."

His chuckling stopped as Iwamoto felt a hand on his shoulder, and he and Akashi  
where suddenly spinned around to find themselves face to face with Takenaka-sensei.  
Iwamoto was slightly taken back by the dark look the older man was shooting at him.

"Between what those boys did and what you two have said... which of you is  
truly lacking in respect, Iwamoto-sensei?"

Yusuke blinked as the elder teach turned his back on the disrespectful duo. _Old man Takenaka..._

Following the elder teacher back into the shrine, he watched as Takenaka first paid his respects  
to his mother before kneeling at his picture. He sat there for a long while, looking as if he was in  
deep thought.

"I have to admit, Yusuke..." he finally began, " I was surprised when I heard YOU, of all people, saved  
that boy."

Yusuke snorted, _You're not the only one old man._

"I'm sorry..."

Yusuke blinked. What did he have to apologize for?

"I'm sorry Yusuke.... but even now I..." he stopped suddenly, as if struggling to once again find  
his voice, and Yusuke was surprised once more to find tears rolling down the man's face.  
"I....can't bring myself to praise you for it."

At this, his mother, who had been catatonic throughout the event, curled up unto herself and cried.  
Yusuke watched as his mother moaned pathetically, a sickening feeling creeping over him.

_What the hell is this? Some sick kind of joke? Is this... is this real? Ma and Rei are a mess,  
Takenaka's crying for me, Kuwabara actin' like he just fell off the short bus... Did... did I actually mean something to them?_

He floated away from the shrine, frowning in thought. He couldn't watch anymore.

It was too... morbid.

Too much like a funeral

Because.....because it is a funeral.

_This ain't fair._

This was the only thought that circulated through Yusuke's mind as he looked  
down at the illuminated shrine. _I'm gone. I'm good and dead and those...  
those jerks have ta get all misty eyed and miss me now? Ain't me being dead  
supposed ta be a good thing? You're not supposed ta miss me! You're supposed  
ta be glad I'm not around! You're not...you're not supposed ta care about me._

"You're not supposed ta make me miss you jerks..." he muttered under his breath.

He caught some figures approaching the shrine out of the corner of his eye and  
his shoulders slumped at who it was. "Huh, Th' guest of th' hour..."

The kid he saved and his mom. He snorted to himself as he caught sight of the kid,  
extra bandage and nary a clue at what was going on. His mother looked very remorseful,  
at least. Dressed in an all black business suit.

He snorted to himself as he reasoned why they'd come, "Come to thank me? Pff, why bother?  
I'm dead remember? What good's it do to thank a dead guy?"

Yusuke floated in that spot for a while, surprised to see the parent and child re-appear  
in a short while. The child was still as clueless as to the situation he was in, but the  
mother was looking even more remorseful than before.

"Momma?"

The woman stopped walking and looked down at her child, "Yes, dear?"

The boy looked up at his mother quizzically, "Why was th' boy in that big ol' box?  
Was he sleepin'?"

The mother forced a smile on her face, "Yes, sweetie. He was."

Yusuke rolled his eyes, _Oh great, now we're lyin' to the kid. Best funeral ever._

"Then why's e'reryone so sad?"

"Because.... because he won't be waking up for a very long time."

The boy blinked, "Oh." His eyes widened as he came up with an idea, "Hey momma?  
Can we come back when he wakes up? That way I c'n thank 'em when he wakes up!"

And there it was.

Yusuke recoiled a bit in surprise at the child's innocent remark. He didn't know weather to  
laugh or cry at that. The poor kid didn't get it. He was to young to. He couldn't come back.  
He was dead. He floated further away from the shrine as the mother hugged to boy and  
murmured something out of earshot.

'This sucks so freakin' much,' he thought. 'Just when I was ready to let these people move on  
with their lives, they have ta' pull this crap on me. Damnit...'

They had to mourn him.

They had to miss him.

They had to make him miss them too.

"I.... I don't wanna die yet..." he whispered to himself. "I don't' wanna leave 'em alone."  
He then frowned to himself as he realized what he had to do.

"Yo...Botan?"

The girl materialized behind the punk, smiling softly ,"Yes, what is it?"

She didn't have to look at the boy to know that his face was pensive and serious, "I've decided..."

"And?"

He turned to face her, eyes shining with determination.

"I've decided to take that test."

* * *

The moon hung low and full overhead, partially obscured by wisps of silvery clouds.  
The night was still; insects buzzed and the rustlings of a few nocturnal animals disturbed  
the silence, but the noises of man were notably absent from the area.

Suddenly, the noises came to a sudden stop. As if the few animal sensed something in the  
air that did not feel natural. A primordial fear to something more dangerous to oneself.

A portal silently opened up in the middle of the street, and a figure stepped out into the street.  
The figure was humanoid, but that was all one could tell even with what little light there  
was in the area. The portal vanished behind it, and the figure pulled something out that  
looked to be a communication device.

"It's me. I've begun the operation."

*Excellent. Please complete it as soon as possible. We don't have much time.*

"I understand. I shall not fail."

*Be sure you don't. We expect great things out of you.*

"Understood."

The figure then began to walk away from the area, slowly disappearing from the area into  
the shadows. As if it had never been there in the first place. His final words, however,  
seemed to echo throughout the area despite being spoken under his breath.

"Glory... to the Dark Kingdom."

* * *

End Chapter 2

Notes:

I just wanted to apologize for the excessive swearing  
that I have Yusuke doing. I think he would be more  
likely to be using this kind of language in a looser,  
less censored environment like Fanfiction, and I'm  
also kind of a more foul mouthed person, so I'm  
kind of projecting myself more on some of  
my main characters.

Also, I wanna apologize for the delay. Real  
life distractions like work and getting a PS3  
tend to slow down my writing quite a bit.

Well anyways, next time Sailor Moon debuts and Yusuke goes to  
Sprit World. See ya!


End file.
